The present invention relates to data processing systems, and more specifically, to data processing systems used to analyze problems in computing environments.
A computing environment is a collection of computers, software and one or more networks that support processing and exchange of electronic information. Computing environments continue to become increasingly complex. For example, in addition to various types of computers, switches, modems, firewalls, etc., a computing environment may include one or more storage area networks (SAN). A SAN itself may include servers, host bus adapters (HBAs), SAN switches, virtualization devices (e.g., a SAN volume controllers (SVCs)), wide area network (WAN) communication links, storage devices (e.g., hard disk drives, solid state drives, tape drives, etc.) and storage controllers. Analyzing problems in such complex computing environments can be difficult.